


Boyfriends Suck

by Dancingspeedster



Category: The Flash(TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, First-Boyfriends, that about explains it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10039658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingspeedster/pseuds/Dancingspeedster
Summary: Dawn has a boyfriend and Barry does not like said boyfriend.  Pure chaos ensues.





	

Dawn walked into the house with her new boyfriend,Jaimes,hand in hand. But let's rewind Dawn and Jaimes met when Jaimes was set up with Dawn to be tutored by her. At first Dawn was friend-zoned alot.(Who knew girls could get friend-zoned) But after convincing and a sloppy french kiss,Jaimes finally agreed to go on a date with her. But you see,Jaimes was the bad-boy. You know,that phase in high-school where you act like you're cool by smoking and begging your parents to buy you a motorcycle. Yea,shit like that. Well,Dawn's daddy is the Flash. So let me put this in the simplest was possible. The flash does not like bad things. It wasn't like Barry to be "mean" back when he was younger and had less grey hairs,but once Dawn and Don were born,Barry became very protective of his kids. So this now brings us to this moment. Barry and Iris were at the dining room table and Don was staring at her expectantly. Dawn and Jaimes sat down "Jaimes,so good to finally meet you!!" Iris said strained. Barry stared Jaimes down like a hawk. Iris,who was waiting patiently for Barry to say something,Broke the silence. "Well,lets start dinner shall we!" Barry stared Jaimes down "Well,um,It's like cool to meet you guys and stuff and yeah..." Jaimes said awkwardly with his scratchy voice. Barry's Jade Green eyes finally looked away from Jaimes' blue ones and he said- "You smoke. You could get heart disease,and cancer." Jaimes was seriously scared. 'How the fuck does this guy know.' Iris was back with dinner in her harms and Barry's glare at Jaimes turned into a fake smile. "Grandma Esther's Mac n Cheese!" Dawn said happily, putting her hand on top of Jaimes'. Barry stared at her hand with vexation. Don's eyes were twice as wide as they already were. 'Shit's about to go down isn't it.' He thought. Barry and Jaimes had a stare off for the longest time before Don tried to stop the thickening tension with a loud. "Dawn needs help,she's on her period!!!" Everyone looked at him with a confused look except Dawn who's face was red. He grabbed Dawn's petite arm and dragged her upstairs to his room closing the door behind him. "What! The hell! Where did you find this guy!" He screamed. "Calm the fuck down would you! He's my boyfriend and you would have known that if you were listening!" She yelled back. He sat down on the bed with his arms crossed,seriously looking exactly like Iris. "Explain." He said simply. She took a deep breath. "His name is Jaimes and he's really hot but all he wants is sex and I'm scared cuz' I don't wanna lose my virginity and Dad's gonna kill em' and I wanna break-up with him!" She said all in almost one breath. Don looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "Dad is going to kill him if you don't get him out of the house right now."Don muttered. "Can we please just have a normal dinner like a normal family!" Dawn exclaimed "To hell with normal. Our dad's THE FLASH! There ain't no normal up in here!" He said back Dawn slumped,her long ebony black hair fell. "Tomorrow is Friday. He was going to take me out on a date and I will break-up there." She said hopefully. Don shrugged. "You still have to figure out how to get through the night. Dad don't play with Dating. He even tried that shit Uncle Harry pulled with Jesse and Wally on my ex Veronica." Don said tiredly. Dawn shrugged her small shoulders. They made their way downstairs in time to see Barry and Jaimes squaring each other up. Barry,obviously being taller,looked way more threatening than Jaimes with Jaimes at 5"12 and Barry at 6"2. Jaimes looked at Dawn and looked startled,his deep blue eyes widening like saucers. "Sorry Dawn,your old man is scary as shit. I'm outta here. And,were done for good."he said,running out as fast as he could. Barry looked at the pair of Twins who were high-fiving with his arms crossed. Iris followed. Dawn noticed. "Ummm-good news...I'm still a virgin!" Dawn said awkwardly. Barry and Iris laughed. "Ok,new rule,I aprove of who you get to date." Barry said chuckling "Dad looked like he was about to throw some punches at this bitch." Don said making Dawn and himself laugh. They finished dinner and had another spectacular night in the Westallen household.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped yall liked it and let me know if you did... Also let's just take a moment to tank the writers for 3x14 Gorilla City.   
> *Spoilers Below this line**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Barry FUCKING PROPOSED!  
> But if Iris says no,I will srsly murder Andrew Kreisberg and Geoff Johns. But all in all,Amazing ep. I loved it but I think we need more Barry Whump. Comment what your opinion was if the episode AND the story. Maybe we can see more in the near future.


End file.
